


It Shouldn't Have Ended Like This

by Karkiitiie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, also somewhat descriptions of how they died, lots of death, possible spoilers?, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/pseuds/Karkiitiie
Summary: This was inspired by a Tumblr post in which what if at the end of season 13, what with the frickin' cliffhanger, there wasn't a happy ending and basically everyone died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RvB fanfic ever so sorry if it's weird or whatever. Also if you're not caught up this may be spoilery since it's like a bad ending for season 13. Also here's the link to [the post that inspired this fic](http://lieutenant-charles-palomo.tumblr.com/post/143176572031/your-faith-was-misplaced-epsilon-more-my), though of course it was mainly the picture of Grif and Simmons' hands.

_We should have won,_ was all Grif could think.

It seemed like they had it in the bag, especially with Tucker now in possession of The Meta’s suit and all its enhancements. Luck was on their side for the first few minutes and Hargrove’s forces were no match against them. However, things slowly turned sour as more and more waves of the enemy soldiers came bursting through the door. Everyone had their own group of soldiers to fight off so no one could go and help the others. Grif wasn’t even sure who had been the first in their team to fall. Was it Doc? Caboose? Donut? He couldn’t tell. All he could do was keep fighting and praying he made his way back to Simmons.

Even in the midst of a heated battle Grif scolded himself for thinking of the jackass. _Why do I keep doing this?? Ugh, of course you know **why**_ _idiot,_ _it’s because-_ His train of thought was cut off by a familiar cry of pain. Grif turned and time seemed to slow as he witnessed Simmons get gunned down. Every fiber of his being was screaming at Grif to move but his mind wasn’t receiving the signals. All it could do was focus on Simmons.

It wasn’t long before someone noticed Grif has stopped moving and decided to take him down in a few easy gunshots. Grif wasn’t aware of what happened until the shock from his knees hitting the floor brought him back to the present. He could feel the blood soaking into his suit and armor. None of that mattered though, he had to find Simmons. Another gunshot and Grif fell to his hands. He managed to find a pistol within reach and shot back at his assailant, killing him. He went back to trying to find his way back to Simmons, even if it meant having to crawl past all the dead bodies.

Grif finally caught sight of maroon armor close to a dismembered Lopez. The sight of Lopez caught him off guard and he turned to look at the state of the others. _If they could take down Lopez, then what- Oh God…_

Doc’s body lay in a pool of blood, Sarge was still fighting only a few feet away from Doc, but it looked as though he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Tucker and Donut stood back to back, trying their best to fight off the enemy, but their movements became slower and sloppier with each kill. But oh god, what seemed like the worst sight was Caboose, his body sat against a wall and blood coated his helmet and the wall behind. Sure he could be an idiot sometimes but even Grif could say that he didn’t deserve such a brutal death.

_If I keep looking at them I think I’m gonna puke,_ Grif thought, turning his head. He had to get to Simmons, no matter how much logic kept saying he was dead, Grif needed to see him. He was already so close to Simmons, he just wanted to hold his hand even if only once. The only time they ever did was because Grif needed saving, aka when he almost fell off the cliff during the fight against The Meta. Now Grif wanted to hold Simmons’ hand for no other reason than because he loved him. He couldn’t believe he had admitted it, but I guess that’s what huge blood loss does, it forces you to face your inner most thoughts and feelings.

_We should have won… We even could’ve been-_ Grif thought, but was quickly interrupted.

“Grif look out!!” Donut screeched.

Grif turned in time to see an enemy soldier standing over him with a gun aimed straight for his head. He scrambled to reach Simmons as he also noticed Donut trying to come to his rescue, but it was too late. Maybe it was for the best Grif didn’t realize just how close he was to his goal, being killed just an inch from Simmons. Knowing would’ve been more painful than any bullet fired at him.


End file.
